Other Things to Life
by Gwenyth Hunter
Summary: The gang discovers there are other things to life as they finish out freshman year in the usual Duck fashion.
1. Chapter 1

Title:  Other Things to Life

Rating:  PG-13 (to be safe)  language, implied sexual situations

Category:  Angst/Romance

Pairings:  Charlie/Linda, Julie/Scooter, hints of Connie/Guy & Julie/Adam

Summary:  The gang discovers there are other things to life as they finish out freshman year in the usual Duck fashion.

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Mighty Ducks – damn it all!  Anyway, they belong to Disney, blah blah blah.  Yeah.  You get the point.

Author's Notes:  I've noticed there just aren't enough Mighty Ducks ficcies out there, so I decided to remedy the problem.  (Don't thank me yet – it might suck.)

  


**Other Things to Life**

Adam Banks skated rapid circuits on the ice – burning pent up energy.  He wasn't sure how to explain to his father that he wanted to move into the dorm.  

It all started when he and the other Ducks had talked at length a week ago after their victory against Varsity about their feelings on being at Eden Hall.  They had all agreed that they had been handed the opportunity of a lifetime when they received their scholarships, even though it hadn't been easy for any of them.  But it was made bearable because they'd had one another.

Then they began to apologize again to Adam for how they'd treated him while he was on Varsity.  They hadn't realized how hard it must have been for him to be so isolated.  

When he tried to shrug it off, Charlie Conway – team captain and self-proclaimed morale officer – had graciously changed the subject to his thoughts on moving into the dorms.  He had agreed whole-heartedly that they couldn't survive Eden Hall if they didn't rely on their fellow ducks.  And that's why Charlie decided he wanted to live in the dorms.

Charlie and Adam were the only two Ducks not living on campus.  They both went home to their parents after classes and practice and came to school the next morning.  The other Minnesota based Ducks lived on campus and went home on the weekends, sometimes taking the newer Ducks with them.  Julie Gaffney frequently stayed the weekend with Connie Moreau and her family.  The only female Ducks were easily becoming best friends – sharing a room and bonding over the excess of testosterone on the team.

When Charlie had informed them of his decision the team was thrilled.  Adam felt his stomach knot.  He had briefly wondered if they would have been as excited if he was the one make a similar announcement.

"You with us Banksie?" Charlie had said waving his hand in front of Adam's eyes.  "Looks like you zoned out on us."

"Uh, just thinking.  You're mom's okay with this?"

Charlie shrugged.  "As okay as she's gonna be.  She loves having me at home, but she understands.  And it helped her to know that'd I be home on weekends.  Besides, I think it was kinda a relief since Jake and I don't get along."  The team knew how Charlie felt about his step-dad.

Adam realized Charlie appeared to be studying him.  "Is that what you were thinking about?" he continued.  "How my mom feels about this?"

As he looked at Charlie and the other Ducks he thought they looked hopeful.  Hoping Adam wanted to be on campus too, or that he didn't want to be?  He knew it sounded bitter, even in his own head.

"Well, just wondering how my dad would react if he was in your mom's shoes."

"Are you thinking of staying on campus, too?" Dwayne asked and he looked almost excited.

"Come on, Cake-Eater," Julie implored.  "Just think about it.  We'd all be together, like the ducks we are."  He nearly gave in to her pleading, smiling face.

"It'd be great," Charlie insisted.  "We could even be roommates.  That could be cool!"

Adam rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist the smile that came to his face.  "Yeah, that could be cool."

It was decided.  Adam and Charlie would move into the dorms.

Now all Adam had to do was tell his dad.

Charlie was packing his bags when Adam arrived at his house. 

"Well, I told my dad," Adam sighed.

Charlie glanced up at him, clearly worried.  "How'd he react?"

The other boy shrugged.  "He wasn't thrilled at first. But when we discussed it dad was able to accept it.  In fact he decided it could give me even more opportunities.  You know dad."  Adam then sighed and dropped onto Charlie's bed. 

"Are you sure about this?"

Adam's eyes snapped over to where Charlie stood at his closet.  Charlie could see the way Adam was studying him and understood that Banks was still unsure about his place amongst the Ducks after the way they treated him when he made Varsity.  
  


"I would understand it you didn't want to stay on campus.  But I gotta say, we'd be disappointed.  Everyone's looking forward to being all together in the dorms.  And I think we're gonna have fun as roomies."

Adam smiled, reassured.  "I'm okay.  Ducks flock together you know."

Charlie chuckled.  "I know."

"Where you want this man?" Portman asked as he easily carried Adam's box of trophies into the room.

Adam looked up from where he was unpacking his clothes.  "Um, just set it on the desk."

Portman just gave a short, satisfied nod and unceremoniously dropped the box onto the surface, causing Adam to flinch.  "Sorry man," he said then went out to retrieve another box.

Charlie entered after Dean was gone, dragging his large suitcase with him.  "God, who knew clothes could be so heavy."

"The season's hardly over and you're already out of shape," Adam teased as he started to pull open drawers one side of the dresser, leaving the other side for the team captain.

"You're a funny one, Cake-Eater."

Fulton and Goldberg came into the room, each with a box of Charlie's belongings.  Without asking they just set them down on the desk next to Adam's trophies and trudged out to help get more of their belongings.

Charlie got up and started rummaging though one box that contained his CDs.  "Dude, I'm glad we're gonna use your stereo," he said with a smirk.  "You're system's better than mine."

"Yeah, yeah," Adam mumbled.  "Everyone likes it.  I had to convince Portman he couldn't just take it.  You know, 'cause it actually belongs to me."  Adam suddenly looked at Charlie, slightly wide-eyed.  "You know, I think I'm gonna go help bring up the last of my stuff."

Charlie laughed as Adam hurried out to check if he still had a stereo.

Ted Orion wasn't surprised to arrive at the rink later that day to see Ducks in jeans and jerseys, skating lazy circles on the ice, absently passing a puck back and forth between them.  He assumed this meant that Charlie and Adam were settled into their room.

With hockey season over, the team seemed at a loss on what to do with themselves.  He sighed, supposing he should offer some guidance.

Orion pulled out the duck call as he approached the ice.  When he sounded the call, everyone's heads snapped up to look at him in confusion.

"I thought I'd find all of you here, now that Conway and Banks are moved into their room.  I have something I wanted to discuss with you."

Charlie looked puzzled as he spoke for his fellow Ducks.  "Uh, sure Coach."

They all trailed off the ice to sit with Orion in the stands, looking confused and worried.

"No need to be worried," he assured them, reading their faces.  "I just wanted to talk with you about your plans for the off season."

Guy shrugged and glanced at the others.  "Skate around together," he said turning back to their coach.  "Find some time on the ice.  The usual for us."

Orion nodded.  "Have you given thought to other sports?  Something to keep you occupied and in shape during the school year."

"Um, Coach," Averman raised his hand and looked disbelieving.  "We're hockey players."

"I know that, but other sports would keep you conditioned in the off season.  And it looks good on college applications," he glanced around at the Ducks, gaze resting longer on Adam and Julie – the two who seemed most serious about school and college.  "Colleges like to find well-rounded individuals.  If you don't want to participate in other sports, try extra-curricular activities.  Volunteer or join a club.  Something to keep you from overloading yourselves.  While we all know you need to concentrate on your studies and keep your grades up, you could use something to give yourselves a creative outlet."

"I think we get what you're saying Coach," Julie said with a smile.  "I'm sure we'll think about it."

"Good.  That's all I ask."  Orion stood and smiled at them.  "Now, I'll let everyone get back to your fun."

They watched their coach leave before getting back on the ice.  By unspoken – and perhaps unconscious – agreement they began slow laps around the rink, discussing their coach's suggestion.

"I think it makes sense," Julie insisted.  "We would kinda be bored without anything to do during the year.  And I'm all for making my college applications look better."  
  


"Jules is right," Adam agreed.  "Especially if we want to aim for scholarships."

"You don't need to worry about scholarships, Cake-Eater" Russ insisted, smiling to take any sting out of the words.  "But I hear ya.  I gotta get a scholarship, or my dad'll kill me."

"The question is," Charlie said before anyone else could comment.  "Do we want to, like, join some team together or something?  Or do we do our own thing?  We may end up with a few of us together."

Goldberg shrugged.  "I think we should do our own thing.  I mean, it's not like we won't be together.  We share rooms and classes.  And of course we all skate wherever we go.  And besides, we might get sick of each other if we're around 24/7.  This is the first time we've all lived together at boarding school, sharing said rooms and classes."

They all looked thoughtful and fell silent for a minute.  Finally Charlie sighed and nodded with a lopsided smile.  "It's a plan then."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  I'm glad you're enjoying this story.  Thank you for the feedback!  This is my first foray into the Mighty Ducks.  I've written Buffy, CSI, West Wing & Magnificent Seven.  So if this goes well, I may just continue here.

anne918:  I hope you like the second chapter even more than the first.  I love the idea of Adam & Julie together too.  But for this story I'm not in a big hurry to get them together.  All part of the plot you see!

Nellie2:  Your comments mean a lot, especially since I've read D4: The College Years and your other excellent MD fics!

percussion:  I never really thought about Adam being a football player, but now that I think about it, maybe as quarterback?  Hmm.  Anyway, I'm glad you like it so far.

Adam:  Thanks for the wonderful review.  I do plan on exploiting the riff between Adam & the Ducks at some point.  We shall see how that goes.

kel:  Like I said above in my comment to anne918, I do love Julie & Adam together, but Scooter is a cutie.  So I'm not planning on breaking them up too soon.  I hope you continue to enjoy this story anyways.

DuckHockey00214496:  Thank you!  I hope I can keep your interest!

Other Things to Life

Connie sat on her bed in amused silence as she watched Julie change for the fifth time.  "It's not a special occasion, Jules," she chuckled.  "It's just dinner in the dining hall."

Julie was examining her outfit in their full-length mirror.  "It's not just dinner.  Scooter asked me to sit with him.  So we can 'hang.'  I want to look cool."

"You look cool.  And you did in the last four outfits too."

Julie sighed and turned to face her roommate.  "I'm so nervous.  I deal with stupid macho hockey players on a daily basis, but this is different.  Scooter's sweet and fun.  And he's a junior.  I'm just a lowly freshman."  She walked over to Connie and sat on the bed next to her.  "I hate feeling so … so …"

"Unsure.  Flighty.  _Girly_."

"Yes, all that.  I don't like feeling out of control.  I'm a goalie, damn it!  I can deal with the toughest of situations.  But the idea of dinner with Scooter makes me feel like a stupid giggly school-girl."

 Connie reached over and rubbed Julie's back in comfort.  "Well, not so much the stupid and giggly part, but you are a school-girl."

Julie shot a glare at her roommate.

"You know what I mean.  And haven't you ever had a crush on a guy before that made you all nervous?"

"Yeah.  Like before I left for the Goodwill games, I had this huge crush on Darren Libby back home.  Then there was …" her voice trailed off and she got up to look for another outfit.

Connie sat up straighter.  "'Then there was' who?  Come on Julie, don't leave me hanging."

"It's nothing," Julie insisted rummaging through her closet.

"Jules, who else have you had a crush on?"

"No one.  Sheesh Connie, jumping to conclusions like that."

"Oh. My. God.  You have a crush on someone on the team," Connie laughed.

The goalie looked at her.  "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to.  So spill.  Who is it?"

"I told you.  No one."

"Coach Bombay?"

Julie rolled her eyes.  "No."  She looked at Connie thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, "although he is kinda cute."

Smiling, Connie wrinkled her nose in the way Guy always found adorable.  "Yeah, he is.  But if it's not him then who?"

"Connie …" Julie whined.

"Portman?"

"Ugh, no."

"Ooh, it's Charlie, isn't it?"

"Charlie's nice-looking and all, but no."

"Luis?"

"No."  Julie sighed and walked back to Connie and sat down.  "You're not gonna give up are you?"

"No way," Connie teased.  Then she looked serious.  "It's not Guy, is it?"

"It's not Guy.  And aren't you guys broken up?"

"We are, but he's Guy, you know."

Julie nodded.

Connie stared at Julie thoughtfully for a moment, then a huge grin spread across her face.  "Banksie?  It's Adam."

Julie gaped at her a moment before recovering.  "No, no.  It's not Adam."

"It is so."  Connie fell back on the bed laughing.  "The Cat and the Cake-Eater!  It's too cute!"

"You cannot tell a soul," Julie hissed.  "We're just friends.  And besides, it was just the tiniest little crush when I first met him.  It's over."

Connie sat up as her laughter died away, but her eyes still sparkled with mirth.  "Suuuuurre."  Julie glared at her.  "And I promise not to tell."

"Swear."

Rolling her eyes she said, "I swear on my word as a Duck.  So why aren't you interested in Banksie anymore?"

"We're on the same team.  It would be too weird and awkward."

"Guy and I were fine."

"And look how that worked out."

Connie frowned.  "That was harsh."

Julie looked sheepish.  "Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Connie agreed with a sigh.  "I know."  Since she and Guy had broken up they hadn't been the greatest of friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Julie shot up.  "I have to meet Scooter!"  She grabbed her sweater off her bed and was out the door before Connie could say a word.

Charlie, Adam, Goldberg, Averman and Russ where in the dining hall when Julie rushed in.  They waved at her and she returned the greeting distractedly.  She was looking around for Scooter.  He spotted her and waved her over to his table.

"Interesting," Russ said, stroking his chin as though he had a goatee.  "Looks like Cat-lady and the Pretty-boy may be getting serious."

"Cut it out Russ," Adam insisted.  "They're just talking."

"Does it hit a nerve, Banksie?" Goldberg asked with a chuckle.  
  


"Cut it out guys," Charlie said as the other Ducks started to trickle in for dinner.

No one knew for sure, but most of the Ducks suspected Adam had a crush on Julie.  They had tried, to no avail, to pry the truth out of him.  But Adam remained tight-lipped on the subject.

Connie was the last Duck to arrive.  She paused at the doorway and saw Julie and Scooter talking.  Julie was smiling brightly.  She gave Connie a happy wave and Connie returned it.

"So what's up with Julie?" Luis asked as Connie sat down.

"Oh, Scooter asked Julie to sit with him for dinner so they could hang out and get to know each other better."  She stole a glance at Adam to gauge his reaction.  The only thing she noticed was his mouth turning down fractionally at the corners.  But to her it was a sign that the idea of Julie and Scooter at least irritated him.  She couldn't keep the smug smile off her face.

"Whadda smilin' for?" Dwayne asked.

"Oh, just thinking what a cute couple Julie and Scooter make."  She was satisfied to see Adam's frown grow more intense.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  Hey all!  Here's another chapter!  Go me!  Anyway, I know things are moving kinda slow in the story right now, but things should start stepping up next chapter.  That's right, the Ducks get their own lives!  I have ideas for some of them, but I'm open to ideas.

Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews.

Adam:  I'm glad you're pleased so far.  And I'm aiming for longer chapters.  As for Linda, you'll see her in this chapter.  I'm going to get into what extracurricular actives next chapter. 

xoXOCutieOXox:  Thank you for your praise.  Is this soon enough of an update for you? ;)  I hope you stepped away from your computer to eat & sleep at least!

DuckHockey00214496:  Oh yeah!  Adam's jealous all right.  And it's gonna grow and grow and grow and … well you get the idea.

Nellie2:  It means a lot to hear your praise.  As for putting Julie and Adam together, I taking my time and building up tension.  And I've gotta continue to praise the fics you're working on currently, Ranch Hands! & When it rains it pours!  Great fics.

percussion:  Yeah, I suppose Connie should stop picking on Banks, but she won't be the only one to give him a hard time.  And quarterback Banks is adorable, isn't it?  To bad it's not fall of their sophomore year.

Adriana:  I'm glad you love it.  I'm working on making sure the chapters continue to keep everyone's interest. 

anne918:  *blushes*  Thank you.  I hope you think this chapter is just as great.  (Dare I hope even better?)  With the wonderful reviews I'm getting from everyone, I've gotta say I'm planning on sticking around in this fandom for a while.  BTW: looking forward to the next parts of the Surprise Party and A New Family!

Other Things to Life

"Banks, if I ask you a question, will you answer honestly?" Charlie asked.

Adam was seated on his bed and glanced up from his assigned reading to where Charlie was sitting at the desk working on History.  "As best as I can."

"Do you like Julie?"

He appeared to go back to his reading when he answered.  "Sure.  She's nice.  Good hockey player."

"No, I mean, do you _like_ her?"

Adam put his bookmark between the pages he was reading and set the book on his nightstand.  "Charlie," he sighed flopping back onto the bed.  "We've been through this before."

"Yeah, and you've never given anyone a clear answer."

"Why is this so important to everyone?"

"You mean besides simple human curiosity?"

"Charlie," Adam whined.  "Come on."

"If you tell me truthfully, I'll let it go.  I'll even get the guys to leave you alone about it.  And I won't tell a soul."

"You swear?"

"I swear on my word as a Duck."

Adam sighed.  "Okay.  Yes, I _like_ her.  I have since she first joined the team."

Charlie looked at his roommate in astonishment.  "And you haven't made a move?"

"She's a teammate Charlie," Adam explained slowly.

"So."

"So, it would be awkward.  Especially if it didn't work out.  Look at Guy and Connie."

"They're their own soap-opera," Charlie insisted.  "You and Jules would be different."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know that you wouldn't."

Adam rolled his eyes.  "Do Eden Hall a favor.  Don't join the debate team."

"Adam, you're just being a chicken, not a duck."

"Charlie," Adam snapped.  "Give it a rest.  Even if I want to make a move, she's with Scooter now."

"Barely," Charlie snorted.  "They just started hanging out a little over a week ago.  They're not freakin' engaged."

"Drop it!  I don't want to talk about it any more!"

Charlie held up his hands in defense.  "Consider it dropped."

Sighing, Adam rubbed a hand over his face.  "Sorry, it's just I really don't want to go down that path.  Could get ugly."

"I understand," Charlie assured him.  "This is the last time I'll bring it up."

Adam fought the urge to snort.  He highly doubted Charlie would let it lie.

The next morning Adam was happy to find that Charlie and most of the other Ducks were late risers.  It gave him the chance to use the shower before the hot water ran out.  He was showered, dressed and down in the dining hall before Charlie could roll out of bed.  Dwayne and Kenny were the only other Ducks at breakfast when he got there.

"Hey Banksie," Dwayne greeted cheerfully.  "Charlie ain't up and moving yet?"

"No.  Spazzway likes to stay in bed as long as he can."

"I wonder where Julie and Connie are," Kenny said.  

"Aw, they should be here any minute," Dwayne said around a mouthful of eggs.  Adam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He noticed the two girls enter.  Kenny waved them over to the table.

"Hey guys," Julie greeted while Connie stifled a yawn.  "Looks like we beat the breakfast rush."

"Like usual," Ken agreed.

Connie nudged Julie in the ribs and inclined her head toward Adam.  Julie glared.  Adam watched the by-play in confusion.  They were mainly communicating with their eyes.  He couldn't quite get a handle on it, though he was sure it had something to do with him.

Finally Julie and Connie both turned to smile innocently at him.  "You want to go with us to get a tray?" Connie asked.

Adam returned the smile, still mystified as to what they had been trying to get across to each other.  "Sure."

Julie was not happy with Connie as they ate their breakfast.  Her roommate had informed her last night that she believed Adam was jealous of Scooter.

And Julie had told Connie to drop it and mind her own business; with a few words thrown in she had learned from Portman.

Then there was the exchange minutes ago with Connie.

A little nudge to the ribs and an inclined head toward Adam.  "Doesn't he look cute this morning?"

A glare from Julie.  "Quit it Connie."

A huge smile.  "You should ask him to go up with you to get breakfast."

An eye roll.  "Stop playing cupid."

A quick glance at Adam.  "You should ask him to walk you to class this morning."

A frown.  "Scooter's walking me."

A frown from Connie in return.  "You didn't tell me you guys were a couple."

Eyes widening fractionally.  "We're friends!"

A quiet snort.  "What's Adam?"

A defeated sigh.  "A friend."

Then they both smiled at him like no weird telepathic communication had happened.

Okay, so maybe that was not actually how it went, but it was what Julie imagined they were saying to each other.

And Adam watched the whole episode like they needed to be committed to an asylum.

Maybe they did.

While she was pushing her hash browns around on her plate Russ, Averman and Goldberg plodded in to get some food.  They waved absently at the five Ducks already occupying the table as they headed straight for the grub.

Adam felt close to freaking when the girls performed synchronized eye rolls.  They really needed to get separate hobbies or something.

Dwayne leaned toward him while the girls started talking about a weekend trip to the movies.  "Ya get used to it," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"The weird way they act.  They're startin' to act like the other gals around here.  You know, all girly and stuff.  'Specially with Julie hookin' up with Scooter."

Adam sighed.  He really didn't want to think about that.

Linda knocked lightly on Charlie and Adam's door.  Knowing Charlie, he was still in bed on his first day in the dorms.  She decided to stop by his room before heading to the dining hall to look.

Sure enough Charlie opened the door a crack and peered at her through the one eye he could pry open.  "Linda?  What's up?"  His voice was scratchy from sleep and she couldn't fight the smile. 

"Well, apparently not you," she teased.  "I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to walk together to breakfast."

He looked momentarily confused then managed a smile.  "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

Linda nodded, trying not to laugh.  Charlie would soon learn that if you were among the last ones in the showers the morning you could count on a fast cold shower.

Charlie was still grumbling about cold showers when he and Linda got to the dining hall.  The rest of the team had beaten him to breakfast.  Linda dragged him up to the table where everyone was sitting.  "So what's on the menu this morning?"

"The usual," Averman answered waving a forkful of eggs in her direction while Goldberg smiled and took a bite of sausage.

She looked mildly offended.  "I think I'll stick with toast and Cheerios this morning."

"Good call," Guy agreed.

"Hey Conway, how was your shower?" Russ teased.

Linda giggled when Charlie glared at Russ and said, "Cold."

"You'd better start learnin' to get up early," Dwayne offered with a chuckle.  "The hot water runs out around here _real_ fast."

"Naw, really?"

Taking pity on Charlie when the team laughed at him, Linda led him away to get something to eat.

"You know, you could have warned me about this little detail of dorm life when I told you I was moving onto campus," Charlie insisted as they got into line.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind."  

Charlie couldn't tell if she was joking or not by the smile on her face.  "So, you didn't come by to help me move in."

Linda's smile faded as she looked down at the floor.  "I think some of your friends don't like me.  I didn't want thinks to be awkward for you."

They were silent for a full minute.  Then Charlie spoke.  "They'll get used to you.  None of the original Ducks liked Adam at first – although we had reason.  He was a little bastard," he said almost fondly.  "But he's one of us now."

"That's because he's a hockey player like you and the others."

"Well, they need to just get used my girlfriend."  

He hadn't realized he said it out loud, but the tray she had been reaching for rattled against the others and she drew back her hand like she'd been burned.  She looked up at him with wide eyes.  "You … your girlfriend?"

Charlie thought she looked hopeful.  "Well, yeah.  I mean I know I haven't asked you or anything …" he trailed off and scratched nervously at the back of his neck.  "I like spendin' time with you.  I'd like you to be my girlfriend, if you want to."

Linda smiled brightly at him and Charlie felt like the tallest man in the world.  "I really want to Charlie."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

They heard the Ducks whistling and making noise from their table.

"Get a room!" Goldberg shouted.

"I'm gonna kill my team when we get back to the table, okay," Charlie mumbled making Linda laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:  I am in need of suggestions for what the other Ducks should do.  Help!

Thanks for the reviews!  Please, keep them coming.

anne918:  I am thrilled that you love this story!  And I'm having fun with Connie and Charlie's torture of Jules and Banksie.

percussion:  Yes he was.  But that's in the past.  I just can't help but love the guy!

Nellie2:  Thank you!  I'm glad you're enjoying this.  Charlie and Connie aren't gonna give up soon.

DoubleL27:  I'm glad you like my story.  And who couldn't see the whole Adam/Julie thing in D2 when he said "Her name is Julie, not babe."  Heehee!

Other Things to Life

Charlie and Linda were sitting side by side on his bed working on Algebra together at the end of the school day when Adam burst through the door. 

"Charlie!" he shouted.  "I'm gonna do it!"  He was waving a flyer in the air excitedly.

"Do what?  Drive me crazy?" Charlie asked.  Linda poked him in the shoulder and glared.

Adam frowned and plopped down onto his own bed.  "God Charlie.  Way to support me here."

Charlie set his book aside.  "Sorry.  What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"Adam …"

Linda set her book on the floor and leaned forward.  "I want to know.  You've got me curious Adam."  She smiled at him.

Adam returned the smile and passed her the flyer he was holding.  "I'm trying out for the Track team."

Charlie snatched the flyer away from his girlfriend, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.  "Ow."

"I was reading that!"

"I just want to see it."  He scanned it.  "Wow Adam.  This is cool."

Linda noticed he didn't sound completely convincing.  But either Adam didn't notice it or chose to ignore it.  "I know.  I mean, it's not the same as hockey, but it's something.  And I don't think I'd enjoy tennis or baseball."

"Really, Adam, this is a good thing," Charlie tried to assure his roommate.

"I think so too," Adam agreed.  "I'm gonna go tell the others."

Waiting until Adam was gone, Linda turned to Charlie.  "You don't sound too happy for him."

"I know," he sighed.  "It's just that we all agreed to do our separate things until the next hockey season.  Now it's starting.  Averman passed me a note in Chem letting me know he was joining the chess club.  And Kenny told us in gym he's going out for tennis.  Luis and Russ are trying out for the baseball team.  And now Adam's going out for track.  They're all deciding what they want to do and here I am with no clue what I want."

Linda smiled and stood up, reaching for his hand.  "Come on."

He looked at her confused as he took her hand and let her pull him to his feet.  "Where are we going?"

"To find something for you to do with yourself."

Charlie was following Linda as they made their way toward the gym.  "I know there's got to be something you'd enjoy," she insisted turning to grab his hand as they entered the gym.  "Let's see what catches your interest."

"Lin-da," Charlie whined.  "I really, _really_ don't wanna do this right now."

"No, you just want to wait until hockey season starts again, then you won't have to worry about any of this.  But if you do that, you'll be miserable the whole time while the others find new things."  

She stopped him in front of the bulletin board and swept her arm out.  "Just make me happy and take a look."

He sighed.  "All right.  But just to make you happy."

Charlie began to study the flyers pinned up to the board.  One in particular caught his eye.

"The drama department is doing 'Death of a Salesman?'  Did you say you were trying out for that?"

Linda looked pleased with herself.  "Yeah.  Are you interested?"

He looked at the paper thoughtfully.  "I don't know if acting's really my thing, you know?"

"Well, you don't have to."

Charlie turned to look at her.  He smiled at her the way that made her melt inside.  "Yeah, but what have I got to lose?  Besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you."  He leaned in and gave her a kiss, this time longer than the one he had given her at breakfast.

"Okay," she said when he pulled away slowly.  "I think I'd like that."

Julie was in the library with Scooter getting help with her Chemistry homework.  She sighed and closed her book.

"I can't concentrate," she announced.

Scooter looked at her concerned.  "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, you know that whole thing I told you about?"

"About your team finding things to do this spring?"

"Yeah.  Connie and I still can't figure out what to do."

"Are you guys trying to find something to do together?"

"At first.  But it seems like we can't agree on anything.  So now we're just trying to find our own thing and we're still having no luck.  It really sucks."

Scooter closed his Chem book and looked thoughtful.  "What do you like?  What kinds of things make you feel alive?"

"Hockey, of course.  I don't know.  Being able to prove myself capable.  Proving I'm as good as anyone else, especially the guys."

"Well, then.  You need something challenging.  Something where you can compete on the same level as the boys.  Let's go see what's posted."

Julie smiled.  "Okay."

Connie had talked Averman and Dwayne into going with her to the sports store in the mall.  She had picked her sport – softball.  She'd have to get used to being on a team with only girls, but she liked softball.  

Dragging her companions to the aisle filled with softball and baseball supplies they discovered Luis and Russ there.

"Hey guys," Russ smiled.  "What're you doin' here?"

Connie smiled, pleased with herself.  "I'm trying out for softball."

"Cool," Luis said.  "Russ and I are going out for baseball."

"So how ya goin' handle a bunch of girls," Averman teased as Connie starting putting on gloves alongside Russ and Luis, trying to find one that felt comfortable.  She leveled a glare at him.  "Not implying that you're not a girl, or anything," he added hastily.

Dwayne had to laugh when she told Averman, "I'm not a girl.  I'm a duck."

"It's gonna be different for you to be on an all girl team, is what he's sayin'," Russ explained.

Connie sighed, picking up a softball.  "I know.  But I can make this fun, right?"  She looked doubtful.

"Absolutely," Luis assure her, dropping an arm around her shoulders.  "You can do anything."

"So Averman," Russ said as Connie smiled, shrugging Luis' arm off.  "I got a question for ya."

"Okay."

"Can you even play chess?"

"Well," Averman hedged.  "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Connie laughed.  "You know, it kinda helps to know how to play chess if you're gonna join a chess club."

"And why chess?" Luis asked, almost cringing.

"I'm not really and athletic sorta guy."

"You play hockey," Dwayne pointed out.

"Yeah, but I only started back in grade school so I'd have a way to avoid getting beat up after school," he joked.

"Let's go get this stuff," Connie insisted, holding an armful of equipment.

Julie and Scooter were scanning the bulletin board for sports she might be interested in.

"You realize, we're the only team – period – that is coed," Julie said disgusted.

"I know.  The closest you're gonna get is track.  The boys and girls teams go to meets together.  Besides, I'm on the track team."  He gave her his most adorable smile.  "I think you'd be good at track."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  And maybe we can convince the coaches to let you run in some of the events against the guys."

Julie nodded.  "Okay.  Track it is."


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  This chapter wrote itself, which is good.  Because it would have taken _me_ longer to write it.  I like plot bunnies that can write!

Laura:  Yup.  Both Jules and Banksie on the track team – along with Scooter.  Unfortunately that's gonna cut into any quality time they could spend together.

anne918:  I hope you like this chapter as well as the last.  And trust me when I say things are going to get interesting.  And I couldn't resist the whole Averman chess club thing.

Nellie2:  *blushes*  I'm glad you love the story.  And even if you are a raving mad lunatic, you're the best kind!  One who can write and also enjoys my story!

percussion:  You know, I had to go to that scene and watch it and I totally see what you mean!  And last night I was having yet another Ducks marathon and if you watch the scene in D2 after they beat Iceland and it starts fading out to show the plane I swear Julie puts her arm around Adam and leans against his back!  I'm serious.  I had to watch it frame by frame because it's right as it's fading out but she does!  Okay, now I'm babbling.  Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Other Things to Life

Adam set his alarm to wake him at five am the next morning.  He slapped the off button as soon as it went off, avoiding waking Charlie.  Although rumor had it that a herd of elephants stomping through the room couldn't wake him, but Adam wasn't willing to chance it.  Quickly he pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants, white t-shirt and his old team U.S.A warm-up jacket.  Then he slipped on socks and running shoes and quietly left the room.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but streetlights cut through the dark around the track.  Adam gently rattled the gate to see if it was locked, and to his pleasure it gently swung open.

He started stretching the kinks out of his muscles, not wanting to strain anything before he could even make the track team.  After a few minutes of this he began to jog around the track.

Adam had to admit he was enjoying the feeling of being out there alone and in the dark just running.  It made him feel at ease with himself, much like skating.  But skating was still first with him.  Track was just one way for him to pass time between hockey seasons.

Being on his own on the ice, or on the track like now, made him feel like the whole world was stretched out before him.  Waiting on him to make his move.  Whatever he wanted was his, because he could race for it, and reach it before anyone else.  And there was no one else.  No father pushing him.  No Ducks counting on him.  No Julie.  No Charlie.  No older brother.  No one.  Just Adam.

"Adam!"

He faltered in his pace when he heard his name.  Jogging in place he turned toward the sound and could see Scooter and Julie jogging toward him.  Tamping down a swell of irritation – whether it was at them being there or them being together, he wasn't sure – he forced a bright smile.  "Hey guys.  Whatcha doing out here?"

"Same thing as you I suppose," Scooter answered.  "Getting ready for tryouts next week.  Goldberg told us you're going out for track."

Adam's hoped his smile didn't appear as plastic as it felt to him.  "Yeah."

"We are too," Julie said, all too cheerful for his tastes.  He watched as Scooter dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's cool," he forced out.  What he wouldn't give to be on the pond back in district five right now.  Maybe the ice could crack and swallow him so he wouldn't have to watch them get all lovey-dovey.

"Mind if we join ya for a run?" Scooter asked.  Adam saw the sincere smile and wanted to kick himself for not liking the guy at that moment.  He had treated Adam fairly decent during his stint on Varsity.

Adam sighed inwardly, but managed to say, "sure."

They jogged side-by-side in companionable silence for fifteen minutes before Adam began to give in to the urge to pick up his pace.  Scooter shot a look at Julie as they stepped up their speed to match. 

Soon Adam managed to tune out their presence and was back to being just him.  He easily forgot anyone else was there and upped his pace again.

Before long Julie and Scooter found themselves dropping back as Adam pushed his endurance and speed.

"What's with him?" Scooter gasped out as he bent at the waist and braced his hands on his knees.

Julie panted to catch her breath.  "He … he gets … this way … sometimes.  Should see … him on roller … blades."

Scooter nodded, remembering Riley getting angry with Adam once for outpacing him in practice once.  Adam had stared at him wide eyed as the Varsity captain yelled at the freshman for trying to show him up.

"Adam forgets we're there sometimes," she continued when she caught her breath.  "He just goes.  Kinda amazing sometimes."

"And annoying other times?"

Julie laughed lightly.  "Exactly."

He watched her watching her fellow Duck and felt a surge of jealousy.  Which in turn made him feel bad.  He honestly liked Adam.  The kid had the heart of a true hockey player and Scooter knew he could go all the way in the future.  But whenever Adam was near Julie, Scooter could see something in Adam's eyes, just for a second before he shut it away.

And he tried to convince himself the way Julie was watching him run was one teammate's pride in another's athleticism.  The way she would feel about Connie or any of the other Ducks if they could perform like that.

But he couldn't help but think he was on borrowed time.

Adam had walked several yards behind as Scooter walked Julie back to the girls' dorm so she could shower before breakfast.  They were holding hands and talking gleefully.  Every once in a while Julie would press herself into Scooter's side – just for a second – and he would squeeze the hand he held.

He was seriously reconsidering the whole track thing if he had to be on the team with them.

When they got to the dorm steps he looked away when Scooter leaned in and kissed Julie on the lips.  Adam felt anger surge through his veins and tried valiantly to force it down.

If he couldn't force it down he was afraid it would choke him.

Charlie surprised Adam by being awake and already showered when he stumbled into their room.

"Hey Banksie.  Where'd you go?"

"I went to jog around the track."

"Cool."

"Scooter and Julie showed up."

Charlie looked suitably sympathetic.  "Not cool."

"Not so much, no.  Guess they're going out for track too."

"Ouch."

Adam fell face first onto his bed.  "You could say that," came the muffled response.

"Adam, they're still not dating.  You could …"

"They sure as hell look like a couple to me!" Adam snapped, turning his head to face Charlie.

Charlie felt confused.  "What?"

"I walked with them, well, behind them to Julie's dorm.  He kissed her.  On the lips.  You know, much like you and Linda."

"Shit.  I'm sorry Adam."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Charlie watched Adam lay there, looking for all the world like he wanted his mattress to swallow him whole.  He grabbed his pillow and swatted Adam on the back of the head.   "Get your lazy-ass up and take a shower.  You stink.  You must have run hard and left them in your dust."

Adam managed a small grin.  "Not on purpose."

"You never do it on purpose, you just do.  Now, get moving before the hot water's all gone."

"Aye, aye captain."

"Shut up stinky."

Adam and Charlie met Linda outside the doors to their building as they headed out for breakfast.  Charlie grabbed her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing Adam to make gagging noises.

Charlie laughed, glad that Adam seemed to be cheering up.

That was, until they entered the dining hall to see Julie and Scooter sitting with Connie, Dwayne, Kenny and Russ at the Ducks' table.  

Adam's smile faltered for a moment, and then was firmly back in place.

Although Charlie thought he looked physically ill.

Linda looked at Adam then her boyfriend, concern clear on her face.  Charlie barely shook his head and she figured now was not the time to ask.  And she began to think she understood as she saw Adam look at Julie as she was focused on something Scooter was saying.

"Hi guys," Charlie greeted when they got to the table.

"Conway, Banks," Scooter greeted amiably.  "Linda, how you doing?"  Charlie really wanted to hate the guy for taking Julie away from Adam before he could make a move – although that was Adam's own fault.  But the guy was genuinely nice.

"I'm doing good.  You?" Linda asked with a smile.  In the past, she never liked jocks, but Charlie had changed her opinion.  His teammates were kind to her, although she felt like a few of them hadn't really liked her.  And Scott seemed to be a decent guy himself.

"Pretty good.  Hey, I'd skip the bacon for breakfast.  The cooks burnt the shit out of it."

"Thanks for the warning," Linda chuckled.  She grabbed Charlie and headed toward the line.  "Coming Adam?" she called over her shoulder.

Adam gave her what she interpreted to be a grateful smile and went to join them in line.

Thirty minutes later all the Ducks – plus Scooter and Linda – were seated at their table, eating breakfast and talking animatedly.

Everyone except Adam.  He sat staring at his waffles like he wanted to mangle them.  And he hated himself because it wasn't the waffles he wanted to mangle.

It was Scooter.

He was beginning to resent the guy.  

Julie looked at him adoringly.  Connie was happy for the two of them.  Goldberg was comparing goalie notes with him.  Russ, Dwayne and Fulton asked him about his puck-handling skills.  Portman and Kenny asked questions about how to improve the Ducks defense.  Guy, Luis and Averman listened expectantly.  Charlie was the same friendly Charlie and asking questions occasionally.  And even Linda – who was notorious for thinking little of jocks before she met Charlie – was asking him what he expected out of his senior classes next year.

Adam wanted to vomit.  They were treating Scooter like a celebrity or something.  He was varsity and they embraced everything he was.

But when Adam made varsity they treated him like a traitor.

He was starting to regret coming to Eden Hall and moving into the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:  Okay guys, I've gotta warn you.  This chapter may not be all that great.  I was sick from Wednesday to Saturday, so I wrote this on the intervals when I couldn't sleep.  So I'm not sure if my fevered brain cranked out a good chapter or not.  All I know is there is more Adam angst in there.  (I just torture the poor boy, don't I?)

So if this is stupid and sucks, chalk it up to that poor, sick, pukey, achey plot bunny flopped across my keyboard like he's dying.

percussion:  See, you tell me these things, and then I have to check them out.  Course I was sick at home and had nothing better to do!  I totally see what you're talking about.  I'm sure I could find other moments, but I was too out of it to concentrate and try, so the ball's in your court.

A fight between Adam and Scooter – hmmmm!  I can see it.  I think Adam would use his speed to his full advantage!

beautyqueen321:  Thank you!  I'm glad you like.  I can't tell you anything yet about Adam & Julie hooking up or any OFCs coming in.  It would give too much away.

Nellie2:  Yay!  No Scooter in this chapter, so maybe Adam can catch a break.  (Yeah, right!)  

And I gotta say, while I was stuck at home I sat and read your Power Rangers fics "Will you fall for me?" and "Three Weddings and a Funeral."  Loved them!

DoubleL27:  My plot bunnies are usually an interesting lot.  (Sometimes they're violent or hopped up on caffeine.  Some even have fangs!)

I really can imagine Adam feeling overshadowed by Scooter after being isolated from the Ducks.  I really thought it was so unfair of Julie to act like she could even entertain the idea of liking Scooter.  They treated Adam so badly when he made Varsity, and here she was getting all flirty with the Varsity goalie!  How unfair is that?!

anne918:  I thought the image of Adam wanting to mangle Scooter, but settling for his waffles instead was kinda funny.  I'm glad you love all the tension and buildup.  So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Starvixen1:  I'm so glad you found this story and are enjoying it.  I'm really flattered you think it's the best.  (Try DoubleL27, anne918 and Nellie2 for some terrific stories!)  I hope you continue to enjoy!

Other Things to Life

The days passed quickly and the weekend arrived.  The Ducks planned to do something together before their activities got in the way.  So everyone stayed on campus and planned.

Everyone except Adam.

He told them that his dad wanted him home for what could be his last free weekend for a while.  Charlie had another theory – one that involved Julie and Scooter.

The original plan included Linda and Scooter.  But Charlie explained the entire Adam/Julie/Scooter drama and she bowed out, insisting maybe it would be a good idea for the Ducks to do something as just the Ducks.  He couldn't help but kiss her for being so understanding.

He talked to Julie and told her something to the effect that he wanted this weekend to be something they did as a team this last time until hockey season.  He assured her this didn't mean she couldn't spend time with Scooter separately.  She understood and explained to Scooter.

But Adam still didn't want to stay on campus and see the pair together and assured Charlie he'd show-up for whatever Duck activity they planned.

"Dude," Russ said as they sat on the steps outside the boys' dorm putting on their roller blades.  It was Saturday and they were all skating to Adam's house to meet him, then they were going to spend the day at the Mall of America.  "I wish Banksie coulda talked his dad into letting him stay here this weekend.  Then we coulda really had some fun.  You know party or something."

Charlie sighed.  "You know how his dad can be," he explained, covering for their teammate.

Julie and Connie skated up to them.  

"Are you guys ready to go?" Connie asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Dwayne answered.

Adam was at the bottom of his drive practicing shots against the cutout goalie.  But they weren't his usual smooth shots.  They looked more like one of Fulton's – an astounding amount of force behind them, but barely making it into the goal.

"Dude, Cake-Eater!" Portman shouted.  "Pissed off or something?"

Adam stopped on a back swing and turned to face the others.  What could he say?  _I'm pissy because Julie and Scooter are dating.  Nothing major, but I wanna kill the guy._  "Oh.  Just some old Hawks came through the neighborhood," he gestured vaguely.  "They didn't get to start anything 'cause my dad came out."

"You want us to go pound them or somethin'?"

Adam shook his head.  "Not worth the energy."

Portman looked at Fulton and they shrugged.

"Well, lets get goin'," Charlie insisted.

When they all skated back to Adam's house it was evening and the sun was starting to sink below the horizon.  He and the other Ducks stopped in front of his house.  "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow when dad drops me off."

"Guess so," Charlie agreed.  He was quiet for only a few seconds, and then said, "maybe your dad wouldn't mind if I hung out here tonight.  I'm not really in a hurry to get back to the dorm."

Adam's forehead creased with confusion – trying to find Charlie's angle.  Charlie shrugged.

"Hey, that'd be cool," Guy offered.  "Maybe your parents wouldn't care if a couple of us stayed over.  I mean, I've only been in your house once.  And that was just the hall by the front door."

Adam turned and glanced toward the house as if he expected his dad to come out the door that moment and say "absolutely not!"  He gave a mental shrug and turned back to the others with a small grin.

"Wanna come in guys?"

Adam poked his head in the door first like he was trying to avoid being caught sneaking back in.  Which he figured was actually silly, since he hadn't snuck out in the first place.  His parents had known he was going out to spend the day with the Ducks.

"Mom?  Dad?  I'm back!"  He moved out of the way to let his friends into the entry hall.  Quickly he kicked off his skates, sitting an example for the others before they entered the main part of the house.

"Dad?" he called moving out into the family room.  "Mom?"  There was no answer.  "Guess they went out."

As the Ducks poured through the doorway behind him, he could hear them murmuring in appreciation.  The family room was big enough for the whole team, with room to spare.  They began to split off to admire the room's TV and stereo equipment.

Connie and Julie pushed past him to admire the marble fireplace.  There were family photos in ornate frames adorning the mantelpiece.  Connie reached out and picked up a picture of an adorable, chubby toddler with white-blonde hair wearing only a diaper being crushed in a bear hug by a strawberry blonde boy missing his two top front teeth.  Both looked pleased to be in one another's presence.  She held it out for Julie to study.

"Oh my gosh!  Adam, is this you?" she asked, turning to smile at him.

Adam felt his heart slam into his ribs at her expression and couldn't fight off the answering smile.

"Yeah.  Me and my brother Nathan."

"You guys looked soooo adorable," Connie gushed.

"You were such a pudge," Julie teased with a laugh.

Adam could feel the blush rise to his cheeks.  "Gee, thanks."

She walked up to him and squeezed his bicep.  "You were a cutie."  He glanced down at her hand and quickly back up at her.

Julie thought she saw something in his eyes she couldn't even begin to describe.  She dropped her hand and forced her smile to stay in place.  "Uh, you gonna show us the rest of the house?"

He swallowed, his adam's apple – Julie fought the urge to giggle like a loon – bobbing.  "Um, yeah."

He turned toward the others and motion for them to follow.  "Come on."

Connie grabbed Julie's hand and let the others head out first.

"What just happened?" she asked in whisper.

Julie furrowed her brow.  "Nothing."

"That sure didn't look, or even feel, like nothing," Connie insisted.  "I swear the room heated up a good ten degrees more.  And the tension.  I'd need a chainsaw, not a knife, to cut it."

Julie shook her head and shrugged.  "I don't know what you think happened Connie, but you're imagining it."  She left the room to catch up to the others.

Connie threw her hands in the air in dismay and followed after her.

The girls found it ironic that Adam would show the kitchen next.  The Ducks were leaning against the counters and table, but there was still a large amount of room for the girls.  In fact they could have fit the varsity hockey team in there with them and still have room.

Adam was reaching for bags of potato chips from the cupboard.  "I guess mom and dad won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," he told everyone.  He explained they left a note on the refrigerator.  There was an emergency with an old college buddy of his father's.

"So you have the whole house to yourself?"

Adam looked at Portman suspiciously.  "I guess," he said slowly.

Portman looked at Fulton and huge grins appeared on their faces.

"No!  No, no, no, no!"  Adam glared at them.  "Whatever you're thinking, no!  I don't want my dad to come home and kill me because you two decide to wreck the house!"

"Chill, Cake-Eater," Fulton said, patting Adam on the back.  "We were just thinking we could play a coupla games without worrying about the parental units spoiling the fun."

"What games?" Adam asked through clenched teeth.

The Ducks were seated in a circle in the Banks' family room – along with three girls Portman had called and invited over and Linda.  Adam held his head in his hands, knowing he would regret agreeing to this game.

Charlie had reluctantly agreed to call Linda and ask her over.  He was glad that Julie was unable to get a hold of Scooter when she decided to invite him also.

Portman slugged back the last of the Pepsi so they could use the glass bottle.  He placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.  "You all know the rules."

Averman raised his hand.  "What if a guy gets another guy when they spin?"

"You still have to kiss 'em."

The guys all looked disgusted at the idea, but Portman tilted his head toward the girls present.  "Same for the babes."

Adam opened his mouth to say something about them having names, but decided it was a waste of time.

"Since it was my idea," Portman continued.  "I'll go first."

He spun the bottle and everyone watched as it slowed and eventually stopped.  On Averman.

Averman paled and Portman looked annoyed as he leaned in and quickly kissed the boy on the cheek.  Averman frantically wiped at his cheek with his shirtsleeve while Portman wiped his own sleeve across his lips with a grimace.

Everyone laughed.

"You're turn, dude," Fulton told Averman after he stopped laughing.

Averman took a deep breath and spun.

It came to a stop on Connie.

"Uh, on the cheek, right?" he asked.

She sighed.  "You can kiss me on the lips, but don't try anything with your tongue!"  Her voice had grown menacing on the last part.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Averman lips were in a tight line when he pressed them to hers.  He pulled away quickly, as if fearing a brutal beating from Connie.

Connie took her turn and watched as it slowed to a stop.  She looked up at Adam's surprised face.  Her eyes darted over to Guy, then Julie.  And back to Adam.

Guy's face was tight as he felt jealousy well up inside.  He immediately felt bad.  After all it was just a game.  And he was sure Adam had a thing for Julie, not Connie.

Julie felt like her best friend had just slapped her in the face as Connie and Adam leaned in for a quick kiss.  She felt stupid, because it was only a game and it wasn't like Connie was kissing her boyfriend.

Connie thought Adam had nice, soft lips.  But they weren't as nice a Guy's.  She gave herself a mental kick.  She and Guy weren't together anymore, and that had been the way they wanted it.  It just wasn't fair that they couldn't be friends.

Adam felt guilty and glanced over at Guy as he and Connie separated.  Guy gave him a tight smile to let him know he wasn't mad.  Adam let out a quiet sigh of relief.

It landed on Linda when he spun.  He gave her a friendly smile, which she returned, and brushed his lips across her cheek.

Even after forty minutes of playing the game, Charlie and Linda hadn't gotten the chance to kiss.  Neither had Connie and Guy or Adam and Julie.  Charlie thought it was completely unfair – on all accounts. 

He took his turn after one of Portman "friends" had kissed him.  All thoughts of unfairness in the world disappeared when it finally landed on Linda.

He smiled his classic smile and she blushed as he moved forward.  It started out subdued, but they quickly sunk into the kiss.  She parted her lips and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Then the cheers and whistles began to penetrate his brain.

"Hey Banks," Russ laughed.  "You got a spare bedroom they can use?"

They parted guiltily.  But Charlie managed a glare for the Ducks.

Linda was blushing and reached to spin with shaking fingers.

She leaned forward and gave Guy a quick peck on the cheek.  He was still chuckling.

His spin finally landed on Connie and he looked mildly panicked.  Connie's eyes were wide.

Taking a deep breath he leaned in and kissed her, surprised when she gave a pleased sigh.

The kiss wasn't as hot as Charlie and Linda's but the sparks were definitely there.

Connie was disappointed when he ended the kiss, until she remembered it was just a game and they weren't a couple anymore.  She tried to bury the feeling of disappointment.

She almost laughed when it landed on Julie.

They smiled at each other, puckered up exaggeratedly and barely touched their lips together.

"That was weak!" Portman complained.

"Hey, at least we kissed on the lips," Julie insisted.  "You only kissed Averman on the cheek."

"Okay, here's the deal.  From now on it has to be on the lips for at least ten seconds," Kenny offered.  Everyone in the circle glanced around at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Tongue's a bonus," Portman added.

Julie and Connie rolled their eyes.

Julie's spin landed on Adam.  She looked up at him and tried to smile genuinely at him.

And somehow he managed to return it.

Julie's eyes fluttered shut as they leaned in and Adam lightly brushed his lips against hers.  His eyes slowly drifted closed.  

He didn't know how it happened but his hand found the back of her neck – holding her in place – his lips parted and her tongue was in his mouth.

He managed to hold himself in place when she ended the kiss and pulled away.  When he slowly opened his eyes she was staring at him, looking unnerved.

The Ducks just stared at them in stunned silence.

"Dude," Portman whispered in awe and Julie turned and forced a smirk on her face.

"Happy now, Dean?"

Adam felt like she kicked him in the gut.  "Uh … anyone want something to drink or more chips," he offered, trying to pretend that he wasn't confused, hurt and angry.  He needed to get out of that room and away from Julie.  

Now he knew how a bear felt when it was caught in a trap – ready to chew it's leg off to get out of there.

"I could use another Pepsi," Linda suggested, offering him the way out he desperately wanted.

"Got anymore popcorn?" Guy asked with a smile.

Adam nodded.  "Popcorn and a Pepsi.  Anyone else?"  He quickly got to his feet.

Connie gave an apologetic shrug.  "Something chocolate?"

"Sure."

He turned and forced himself to walk casually out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:  Thank you!  Your reviews always inspire me.  And I have to say, I'm glad the last chapter didn't suck up the butt!  My little bunny hasn't failed me yet.

AussieChic:  Yay!  Another player for the "moments" game!  Here's another small J/A moment: right before their first game against Iceland and they're in the huddle you'll notice the two are _really_ close.  And I'm glad you're enjoying all the tension!

DoubleL27:  Well, I hope you had a good vacation.  Oh yeah, things are going to be mighty uncomfortable for a while yet.  Mwuhahaha!  *coughing*  Woops, throat's still a little tender from that cold!  And hey, I'm always glad to pimp you at the beginning, great writer that you are!  ;)

Ash:  Thank you!  I'm glad you like it.  As for Julie & Banks, time will tell.  Stay tuned!

Rachel:  *blushes*  Thanks!  It always makes me happy to hear that people like this story so much.  I hope you haven't died yet, so you can enjoy this chapter.  ;)

DuckHockey00214496:  I know I want to put Julie & Adam together, but I also want to torture them a bit first.  (Insert evil laughter here.)  And we'll just have to see where things go with Guy & Connie.

Nellie2:  I'm glad you liked all the kissing.  Especially the Averman/Portman scene.  Just had to torture them a little.

anne918:  Thank you!  *bows*  Yeah, dontcha just feel bad for Adam.  Heehee! 

death to all rubix cubes:  Another Julie/Adam fan!  Yay!  And I love Connie/Guy too!  Wasn't enough of them in the movies.

Percussion:  Ahh!  Someone who gets my sense of humor!  I'm glad I'm keeping you entertained.

And here's a moment that actually inspired the Dwayne scene later in this chapter.  When the Ducks meet Orion and he makes his speech, on the part where he tells them it takes one thing to learn offense & defense and Averman jokes around Dwayne hits him on the arm and gives him a look that says "knock it off."

Starvixen1:  You're welcome!  Hope you're enjoying the other stories as much as this one!  (I know I am.)  And I'm just doing my part to create more Adam/Julie fans!  Heehee!

xoXOCutieOXox:  I'm glad you're loving this story Leslie!  As for hooking up Adam & Julie, gotta make them suffer a little more first!

Other Things to Life

Adam stood in front of the refrigerator with his forehead pressed against it when Charlie came in a minute later to offer his help.  It was a good sign that he wasn't banging his head against the appliance.

"How ya doin' man?"

Adam chuckled mirthlessly as he turned to face Charlie.  "What the hell just happened out there?"

"Well, you and Julie kissed," Charlie told him in a "duh" tone of voice.

Adam glared at him.  "I'm really not appreciating the sarcasm right now."

"Sorry."

"God, Charlie that was the greatest kiss I've ever had."

"That was the only kiss you've ever had."

"Not true.  Marcie Beckham the day I tried out for the Hawks."

"That doesn't count.  You were what – nine, ten?"

Adam shrugged and looked forlorn.  "It was all part of the game for her," he said softly.

"Adam, I have two points to make here.  One: Both of you were _way_ into that kiss.  And two: She looked very upset when you left the room."

He was shaking his head by the time Charlie finished speaking.  "Mind your own damn business Conway."  

The order lacked any venom, so Charlie didn't feel hurt by Adam's attitude.  "Look, I'm always here if you need to talk."

Adam nodded once and took a package of microwave popcorn out to fix for Guy.

Charlie was walking out when he ran into Connie.  "Come with me," he ordered as he pulled her back out through the family room and into Mr. Banks' den.

Connie was confused.  "Whatcha need Charlie?"

He glanced at everyone playing a round of Twister now in the family room, and then turned back to Connie.  "I figure with you and Julie being so close you could answer a question for me."  
  


"Uh, okay."

"Does she like Adam?"

Connie decided to play clueless.  "Well, I think Portman's the only one on the team she doesn't really like."

"Connie," he warned.

She sighed.  "I can't tell you anything like that.  That would be something she would want kept secret."

"Right."  Charlie nodded his head, "right."

Connie grabbed his arm before he could leave the room.  "Wait.  Does Adam like Julie?  'Cause you know everyone has their suspicions."

"Even if he _did_ tell me, that would be something he'd want me to keep a secret," he explained with a smile.  

Connie began to smile too.  "I understand.  You know, if Julie _told me_ she liked Adam, I couldn't tell you."

"At least we're clear on that," Charlie said giving her a wink.

Several minutes later Julie looked up from where she and Kenny were trying to keep balanced around Goldberg when Adam returned to the room with the requested snacks.

"Cool!" Goldberg exclaimed, jumping away from his spot in the game – setting off a chain reaction of everyone falling down.  

"Goldberg!" everyone shouted.  He shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips from Adam.

Guy sighed and pushed himself off the floor.

Adam held out a bag of popcorn for him.  
  


"Thanks."  Guy studied Adam for a moment.  "You okay, dude?"  

"Sure.  Why?"

Guy shrugged then cast a quick, discreet glance at Julie.  "No reason.  But, if you want to talk I'm here."

Adam watched as Guy went back to join in a new game of Twister.  Julie opted out and approached Adam.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. 

"Hey."

"Um, I just want you to know …"

"Look, Julie.  You really don't have to say anything."  He forced yet another smile to his face.  "It was just a game.  Right?"

She looked relieved – and maybe a little sad, but he was sure it was his imagination.  "Right.  Uh, you gonna …" she pointed over her shoulder to the game in progress.

"Nah, I think I'll pass.  I'm gonna find some extra blankets and stuff so when people start getting ready to crash."

Julie nodded and smiled.  "Okay."  She started backing away, seemingly unwilling to take her eyes off him.  He stood and watched when she finally turned back to the game.

"Okay," he said to himself.

Adam sat out under the stars in a wicker chair on the back patio while "the party" began to wind down.  Linda, Connie and Julie had already sequestered themselves away in his room.  He couldn't help but laugh at the irony of that.  And the three girls Portman had invited were settling into his brother's old room.  His parents' room, he had declared, was off-limits.  He didn't want to think of the trouble he would be in if they knew he had friends over while they were gone.  Let alone in their room.

So the guys were bunking down in the family room.  No one complained except Portman, Luis and Goldberg.  They thought that the girls should stay in the family room with the group.  Charlie, as leader of the Ducks, had put his foot down.  So everyone started spreading out sleeping bags or blankets that Adam had found.  

People were claiming their spots in the room.  Goldberg wanted to be near the kitchen.  Dwayne wanted to be by the patio door so he could watch the stars.  And not even Fulton was in the mood to argue with Portman, so Dean got the couch.

But Adam had needed to escape, so he had come outside.

Since the episode he now referred to as "the kiss" the Ducks had been giving him funny looks.  Or in the case of Portman, Goldberg and Russ, making kissing noises when he was near.  They had done it to Julie once, but the threat that she had used was so effective, that in their limited wisdom, they decided they might actually want to have children in the future.

"Hey Banksie," he heard the distinct drawl behind him.

Dwayne seated himself in one of the chairs next to Adam.  "Ya've been out here awhile now."

"Just thinkin'."

The cowboy nodded like he understood.  "Yeah, sometimes there's just so many Ducks around a fella can't hear his own quack."

Adam looked at him curiously and Dwayne smiled openly.  Adam felt a real smile spread across his face.  "It's that way sometimes, isn't it?"

Dwayne nodded.  He grew quiet and looked at his feet thoughtfully.  "How ya doin?"

"You know, you, Charlie and Guy are starting to sound alike," he said with a sigh.  "I'm fine.  And I appreciate the fact that you'll be here when I need to talk."  He was beginning to become exasperated.

"I thought Connie was the prettiest thing in the world when I first saw her," he said softly.  Adam's eyes found Dwayne's face and he could make out the wistful smile.  "But she had a boyfriend."

Adam nodded when Dwayne glanced at him.

"When I heard she and Guy broke up, I went right over to her as soon as I saw her and asked her to see a movie with me."

"I didn't know that."

Dwayne shrugged.  "She said 'sure.'  We had fun.  I even gotta kiss her cheek.  But she decided she just wanted to be friends."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

With a chuckle Dwayne said, "I don't know.  I'm just sayin' I took a chance.  Ya'll never know until ya ask her."

"I'll take that under advisement."


	8. Chapter 8

The line that appears in this story "Jonestown: the morning after" is borrowed from Jeff Foxworthy.  (I guess you just have to know me and my weird sense of humor.  I'm still trying to figure out how to throw a Bill Engvall joke into my current CSI story.)

Sorry I've taken so long to update.  Everyone had been wonderful for reading and reviewing faithfully.

And I'm pleased to say I've been nominated for an award at Queertet.net!  I'm excited!  I don't know who nominated me, but thank you!

And thanks to TriGemini, beautyqueen321, death to all rubix cubes, AussieChic, Rachel, Banksiesbabe99, Sabregirlus33 and anne918 for reviewing the last chapter.  I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Other Things to Life 

When the sun rose the next day the Banks' family room looked like "Jonestown: the morning after."  Teenaged boys were sprawled everywhere, snoring or mumbling in their sleep.  Even the notorious early risers – a.k.a. Dwayne, Kenny and Adam – were still sound asleep.

Linda, Connie and Julie giggled quietly at the display.

"Aww, aren't they cute," Connie whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Absolutely adorable," Julie agreed with an evil grin.

"It'd be such a shame to wake them," Linda teased.

Connie strolled nonchalantly to the stereo and turned it on, volume cranked.

The occupants of the room were all startled awake.  Portman fell off the couch and landed unceremoniously on the floor.  

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Connie, Julie and Linda were laughing outright at everyone's expressions.

"Now, why'd you girls have to go and do that?" Dwayne asked, voice cracking from sleep.

"Cause it's fun," Connie answered, still chuckling.

Adam was rubbing tiredly at his eyes.  "What time is it?"

"A little after ten," Julie told him.

"Oh shit!  My parents will be home around noon!"  He looked panicked.

"Hey, hey man," Fulton said.  "Chill.  You have almost two hours.  We'll help you get things cleaned up then be gone.  Your parents won't know a thing."

"Yeah, okay.  Good plan," Adam agreed after taking a calming breath.

It took the Ducks less than an hour to clean up the Banks house.  Adam surveyed the family room in satisfaction.  The others were preparing to leave.

"Man that was fun," Goldberg said slapping Adam on the back.  "Let's do it again sometimes."

"Riiiiiight," was all Adam could say.

"Lets go," Charlie insisted grabbing Goldberg by the collar and dragging him toward the door.  "See ya at school Adam."

"See you guys later."

When they were gone he sat down on the couch with a sigh.  Things with Julie were seriously fucked up in his opinion.  He wanted to take Dwayne's advice, but was afraid to make that move.

He needed more time to think about it.

Julie didn't want to think about it.  She lay on her bed trying to concentrate on the book she was reading, but her mind kept drifting back to kissing Adam.

_I have a boyfriend for cryin' out loud_, she thought.  _Adam's just a friend_.

"And a really good kisser," she moaned out loud covering her face with her book.

She heard the door to the room open and knew Connie had returned from lunch.

"You weren't hungry?" Connie asked and Julie felt the bed shift under her roommate's weight as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I got engrossed in my reading," she mumbled.

Connie plucked the book off Julie's face.  "And you can read by osmosis now?"

She looked slightly irritated.  "No.  I was just thinking about what I've read so far."

Connie nodded, not fooled.  "What _have_ you read so far?"

Julie pointed to where the book lay open in Connie's lap.  "See for yourself."

Connie smirked and looked at the chapter Julie had been attempting to read since they had got back to Eden Hall from Adam's.  "Ooooh.  I see Alan and Judy finally kissed," she teased.  "When her fiancé Shane finds out he might get mad."

"What?" Julie shrieked snatching the book away and looking at the pages.  She hadn't even realized what she was reading.  When she realized Connie had tricked her she glared at the other girl.  "Not funny."

"Is that kiss between you and Adam bothering you?" Connie asked, looking mildly sympathetic.

"What do you think?"  Julie's voice dripped sarcasim.

"You probably should talk to him about it."

"We did and we both agreed it was just a game."

Connie snorted in disbelief.  "You talked for five seconds.  I don't think you settled anything."

"What do you want me to do?" Julie asked sharply.  "I have a boyfriend.  Am I supposed to break up with Scooter and declare my undying love to Adam?"

"You still have a crush on Adam, don't you?"

"Connie," Julie sighed.

"You need to face it and deal with it.  And I'm positive he has a crush on you."

"Please, just … just give me some space to deal with this and stop hounding me."

Connie nodded and stood up.  "We'll I'm going down to play catch with Russ and Louis."

"Okay, I'll se you later."

Julie sighed and put her book on the nightstand.  It wouldn't be easy for her the next time she saw Adam.

Adam arrived back at School sometime after two in the afternoon dressed in sweatpants, a tee shirt and running shoes.  He stopped by the room to drop off his stuff then headed down to the track to run.

He was slightly surprised to see Julie there doing laps.  Adam was unsure if he should turn and go back to his room, go out on the track and approach her or start jogging and pretend she wasn't there.

She made the decision for him when she came to an abrupt stop in front of him, surprised to find him there.  "A – Adam.  Hey," she panted.  She hoped he wouldn't catch on to her uneasiness.

"Hey," he returned softly, feeling uneasy himself.  "Uh, just thought I'd get a few laps in."

"Yeah, I – uh, I had the same idea too."

"Well, you wanna run together?"

She actually laughed at that.  "And have you leave me behind in the dust when you forget I'm there?"

He smiled.  "I don't do that all the time."

"No, only ninety percent of the time.  But let's go for it anyway."

Adam laughed and began stretching.  She watched him and blushed as she noticed his shirt slide up and show a sliver of his stomach as he stretched to the side.  Her mind latched onto that sight and spun out of control.

"Okay," Adam announced standing straight, startling Julie out of the thoughts she'd been entertaining.  He glanced at her and noticed the flush to her cheeks as she looked away.  He realized she'd been staring at him.  "Let's go," he said softly.

They started out with a jog, moving along the track in awkward silence.

Julie managed to push ahead of him and he slowed down to really look at her.  She was wearing tight black leggings and a black sports bra.  He slowed to a stop and swallowed as he watched her.

When she realized he'd stopped she turned and jogged back to him.  "Adam, is something wrong?"

He just stepped up closer to her, their bodies an inch apart.  She had to tilt her head back a little to look at him since he had grown taller than her.

"Adam?"

He didn't say anything as he bent his head to hers and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'm back!  Sorry it's taken me so long.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.

BanksPortmanMendozaWu:  I can hear you cheering from here!  LOL!  I'm glad you liked it so far.   

sassy-4eva:  *blushes*  I'm flattered you think it's the best.  I hope this next chapter is just as good as the last.

Banks99:  What can I say – Adam's the man!  ;)  As for all your questions, just read on!

DoubleL27:  Hi!  Fabulous?  I'm glad you think so.  And just like I said above, read on for the answers to your questions.

Rachel:  You don't know how happy I am that you think this story is funny!  I'm always afraid no one will get my sense of humor when I write, but apparently you (and the other readers) get it!  Yay!

beautyqueen321:  I hope the first half of this chappie continues to give you those butterflies!  ;) 

anne918:  Thank you for nominating me!  It's the first award I've ever been nominated for!  *blushes*  Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  And I'll get around to reviewing your stories.  Sorry it's been so long.  Honestly, I'm still alive!  LOL!

TriGemini;  You're welcome for the update!  I do try to keep it interesting.  Hope it continues to be so!

Sabregirlus33:  Thank you.  *bows*  I'm glad you like it.  Enjoy this chapter!

Other Things to Life 

Julie let her eyes drift shut as Adam gently kissed her.  That was all he did, kiss her, without touching her.  She was the one who placed her hands on his shoulders and let them slide up to the back of his neck.  She was the one who toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Then his tongue traced the seam of her lips, and she parted them, allowing him to explore her mouth.

Now she really knew what a great kisser Adam was.  Even better than Scooter.

Her eyes flew open and she jerked away from him. 

Adam looked at her, hurt and worry showing in his eyes.  "Julie?"

"I – Adam … We – I can't.  I'm with Scooter."

The worry faded in his eyes to be replaced by anger.  "I don't see him here," he said, sarcasm thick in his voice as he made a show of looking around.  "Do you?"

"That's not fair," Julie snapped.  "You know he's my boyfriend!"

Adam's face softened and he took her hands in his.  "You mean a lot to me Julie.  Do you understand that?"

She looked stricken.  "You mean a lot to me too.  But so does Scooter.  Please Adam?"

He nodded sadly.  "Okay," he said then chuckled miserably.  "It was worth a shot."  With that he turned and left her standing alone on the track.

Charlie noticed Adam looked heart-broken when he arrived back at the dorm.  He was almost afraid to ask.

_Almost._

"Adam, what's wrong?" he questioned softly.

"Oh, nothing," Adam sighed despondently.  "I just decided to lay it all on the line with Julie and now I know where I stand.  Somewhere behind Scooter."

"Man, that sucks."

"Tell me about it." Adam dropped down onto his bed.  "Now things are probably gonna be really weird between us."

Charlie sat down beside his friend.  "I have faith you guys will get through this.  You're ducks after all."

"Yeah.  Quack, quack," he said dully.

"Hey Jules," Connie said as she threw open the door to their room.  "I thought you'd still be running."

Julie shook her head.  "No."  She looked like she was about to say something else, but closed her mouth and picked up the book she'd been trying to read earlier in the day.

Connie studied her.  Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were red rimmed.  "Are you okay?"

Julie didn't even look up when she answered.  "Sure, fine."

With a shrug, Connie sat down to her schoolwork.  She decided not to pressure her roommate.  Julie would tell her what was wrong eventually.

"Adam kissed me," Julie said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"We've already established that.  I was there," Connie answered and looked over at Julie.

Julie shook her head.  "No, at the track.  We were running together, then he stopped and kissed me."

Connie looked at her wide-eyed, not saying a word.

"I told him I couldn't, because of Scooter."  Unwanted tears welled up in her eyes.  "I really hurt him Connie.  I didn't want to, but I did," her voice cracked.

Connie got up and moved to sit beside Julie.  She wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.  "Oh, Jules.  I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Is he even going to be my friend after this?" she asked around her tears.

"Of course he will.  He cares about you.  That's the kinda guy Banksie is."

"If I were him, I wouldn't want to ever see me again."  She could control it anymore and began to sob.  "I hurt him so bad.  Oh Connie, what do I do?"

Connie couldn't answer, but silently vowed she do something.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaaaaacccccckkkkkk! Yes, after an insufferably long hiatus (aka Real Life Sucks) I've finally written a new chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long guys, but hopefully it won't happen again. Thanks for all the great reviews so far!

Sorry, it's a short chapter. Gotta get back in the groove.

**Other Things to Life**

Connie was waiting outside Adam and Charlie's dorm room when they left for dinner that night. Adam knew Julie had told her what had happened between them at the track earlier that day. Her face was a mixture of pity and annoyance. Obviously she was blaming him for what was happening. Although he still wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"What's up Con?" Charlie asked as she approached the pair. He could sense Adam's uneasiness.

"Hey Charlie, Adam," she greeted. She was a little angry with Banks for putting so much pressure on Julie, but she also felt bad for him. After all, he couldn't help how he felt. "I need to talk to you Charlie. Alone, sorry Adam."

Adam swallowed nervously before saying, "sure thing. See you guys at dinner."

Connie waited till she was sure Adam was out of earshot before getting straight to the point. "We so need to do something about those two."

"Uh. Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb Charlie. Adam and Julie! I don't know about you, but this whole ill fated romantic triangle thing is going to drive me crazy! I just spent the last couple hours with a crying roommate! Not the way I want to spend any evening! And I don't care what you say, but we are going to fix this somehow!"

Charlie threw his hands up in front of himself in defense. "Whoa there Nelly! Calm down. Just what are we supposed to do? You do remember the little detail about this being none of our business."

"Oh, like that's ever stopped you before," Connie snorted.

"Hey, I at least have to make it seem like I'm not being nosy. That way if anyone catches us I can say it was all your idea and I protested it at first."

"Whatever, asshole. Let's make a plan."

quackquackquackquackquack

When Connie and Charlie finally arrived for dinner Adam felt like a prisoner on death row. He just knew Connie was telling Charlie in chilling detail how she was going to kill him for making a move on Julie while she was dating someone else.

Adam felt a chill run down his spine when they both smiled at him all innocent and bright. It just confirmed they were planning to do something to him and he wasn't going to like it.

"What's up with Cons and Charlie?" Guy asked placing his dinner tray down next to Adam's and taking a seat.

Banks noticed a small note of jealousy in Guy's voice. "I'm not sure. And I'm not sure I want to know."

Guy glanced around at the other Ducks seated at the table and leaned toward Adam conspiratorially. "Julie problems again?"

Adam started to retort, then snapped his mouth shut as Charlie and Connie arrived with their meals. "Hey guys!" Charlie greeted cheerfully.

This caused Adam to groan. He knew he was dead now.

"Hey," Guy said. He looked suspicious.

Charlie and Connie glanced at him and gave him matched smiles.

Guy suppressed a shudder. This was too freaky for his comfort and from the look on Adam's face he was equally alarmed.

"Hey," Dwayne said looking up from his meal. "Where's Julie?" He had noticed she was the only Duck not at dinner.

Adam hurriedly glanced down at his meal and Connie looked at him clearly frustrated. Charlie just shrugged and dug into his food. Dwayne and Guy exchanged curious glances before returning to their dinner.

quackquackquackquack

Julie was sleeping fitfully on top of her covers when Connie got back from dinner. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jules," she said softly as she tapped her shoulder. "You need to get up."

"Wha?" Julie mumbled in her sleep. "I'm tired mom."

"I am not your mom. Now get up."

Julie opened her eyes and blinked at Connie sleepily. "What do you want? I'm tired."

"Yeah, so you said. It's not even eight o'clock yet and you haven't eaten. I thought you might be starving." Connie held up a bag of chips from the vending machine and smiled. "I know it's not the healthiest thing, but it beats going to bed hungry."

Julie managed a smile. "Now that you mention it…"trailing off she snatched the bag from Connie and opened it.

"After you eat do you want to go watch TV? I think that movie you like so much is on tonight. You know, the one with Rob Lowe in it?"

"Ooohh, St. Elmo's Fire?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Sure."

quackquackquackquack

Charlie pushed Adam into the common area. "Come on! You've finished your homework so now you can kick back and relax. Watch the boob tube."

Adam rolled his eyes. " 'Boob tube?' You sound like my grandpa."

"Don't get smart mouthed with me young man," Charlie imitated his own grandfather. "You whippersnappers now days…"

"Give it up Charlie," Guy said trailing in behind them with Kenny and Dwayne in tow. "We're gonna miss the movie if you two grannies don't stop arguing."

Charlie threw his hands up in the air in mock annoyance. "I get no respect."

They claimed the couch and floor in front of the television and picked up the remote.

"St. Elmo's Fire?" Adam questioned when the opening came up on the screen. "Isn't this a 'chick-flick?'" He made quotation marks in the air on the last words and looked at Charlie in disbelief.

Charlie shrugged. "Unfortunately I let Connie pick what we'd watch tonight."

"Uh, big mistake," Guy insisted sarcastically.

Charlie knitted his brows at Guy's tone of voice. But before he could say anything Connie and Julie came in.

Connie went straight to the opening on the floor in front of Guy, oblivious of the mild tension between he and Charlie. She leaned back against each of his legs and settled in for the movie.

Julie hung back; unsure when she saw the only opening next to Connie was in front of Adam. She sucked in a deep breath and sat down. It was going to be a long movie.

quackquackquackquack

Halfway through the movie Julie found herself leaning at an angle against Adam's leg and one arm draped across a knee. It was a fact that Adam found himself fully aware of.

The hand resting on his knee was warm through his jeans. And the warmth radiated through his body. A part of him wanted her to remove her hand, but a larger part wanted her to slide her hand a little higher.

He felt his face redden at that thought and he shifted uncomfortably.

Julie felt his movement and glanced up at him in question, then looked at where her hand was and blushed. When she began to move it he gently grasped it and gave her a friendly smile. He patted her hand and looked back at the TV.

She felt herself smile and thought they might be okay after all.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, here's another chapter. Sorry it's short, but I kinda got stuck. I'll try to do better on the next one.

**Other Things to Life**

Adam raced to his first period class the next morning. He'd overslept, thanks in part to a really racy dream he'd had. Starring Julie of course. He just hoped he hadn't talked in his sleep. It would give Charlie enough blackmail material on him to last their entire high school career.

He halted in front of his AP History class and took a deep breath before carefully opening the door.

_Why couldn't the janitor oil the hinges, _he wondered as all eyes turned toward him.

"Nice you could join us, Mr. Banks," Mr. Yellin greeted. He was an okay teacher Adam thought, but could be annoying when he decided to make an example of you.

"Sorry, sir," Adam mumbled and hurried to his usual seat next to Kenny. Behind Julie.

He blushed when she turned to give him a quick grin before focusing back on the lesson. After the things she done with him in his dream he found it hard time not stare at her. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the day around Julie.

quackquackquackquack

Julie had hoped any awkwardness between her and Adam would be gone, and at first it seemed like it wasn't to be. But as the day wore on Adam seemed to relax more around her and joke like they used to. It was comforting to her to know that despite any feelings that might be between them wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Lunch arrived before either one knew it and they met up with the other Ducks who hadn't shared their Chemistry class.

And the easy banter between Julie and Adam was gone as soon as Scooter spotted their group and came to join them. He gave Julie a quick peck on the lips and Adam could feel himself grind his teeth together.

Charlie and Connie exchanged glances as Adam quietly – and angrily – left to get his lunch.

Julie watched him for a moment before turning back to Scooter.

quackquackquackquack

Guy jogged to catch up to Connie and Charlie after lunch.

"Okay guys. You're up to something and I want in on it."

"What are you talking about?" Connie scoffed. "We're not 'up to' anything."

"Suuuuurrree. I know you're planning to do something about Adam and Julie and I want in."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm _baaaaaaaaaaaaack_! Sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a _decade_ – or pretty damn close. Hopefully now I'll be on a roll. crosses fingers.

**Other Things to Life**

Julie couldn't believe the day for tryouts had finally arrived. After all the drama with Adam and the tension between them, she had considered not joining the track team. But she was stubborn and was determined to see it through.

She looked over to where Adam was stretching and warming up and felt conflicted. Now that she knew how Adam felt about her, how could she spend hours with him on the same team? She didn't want things to be awkward between them, but it was inevitable.

God, it sucked.

Adam was one of her best friends, and yes, he was attractive. And he was sweet and funny. But Scooter was all those things too. Not to mention her boyfriend.

It really sucked. _Big time_.

"Something wrong Julie?" Scooter asked from beside her.

"Uh, just a little nervous I guess," she lied not quite skillfully.

Scooter let it go. He had noticed the tension between his girlfriend and Adam lately and it made _him_ uncomfortable. The signs were all there. Adam was attracted to Julie. And he was sure Julie had feelings for her friend too, even if they were only minor. It was hard because he liked Adam, as a teammate and a person. And Adam treated him with respect whenever he was around. Made it hard not to like the kid.

And Scooter could tell Adam was miserable, even though he was trying to hide it.

He might just have to do something about it.

_**quackquackquackquackquack**_

Adam was dragging his feet on the way back to the dorm. He knew he should have been a little happier – he made the team after all – but he was still so focused on his problems with Julie and how to handle it.

All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her friendship, but couldn't help but push her away. It hurt too badly after telling her how he felt and then getting shot down.

Adam was pulled from his melancholy thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Adam," Scooter greeted as he approached with Julie on his arm.

Adam forced a cheerful smile. "Scooter, Julie," he said with a nod.

"Where you headed?" Scooter asked ignoring the discomfort rolling off the two friends.

"Uh, just back to my dorm."

"Well, come on. There's a party at my dorm for everyone who made the track team." He draped an arm around Adam's shoulders and started pulling the pair of underclassmen along. "That means you, buddy."

"Um, I… I don't know Scooter…"Adam stammered.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go," Julie pointed out nervously.

Scooter knew he had to get Adam focused on something other than Julie and whatever was happening between them. A part of him knew he was most likely being selfish, but he told himself he was trying to cheer up a friend. He decided to play hardball.

"I just thought you could use some cheering up. I've kinda noticed you've seemed depressed lately. I mean you just made the team, you should be happier."

He could see Adam's eyes go wide and Julie bite her lip nervously.

"No, I'm fine," Adam insisted.

"Adam, I think you're a good guy. I'm just trying to be a friend to you. A party will a least get you're mind off of whatever's bothering you."

Adam doubted that, but he was afraid if he fought too hard Scooter might start to suspect something. "Uh – okay."

"Sweet!"

Adam sighed as he followed the couple to Scooter's dorm.

_**quackquackquackquackquack**_

**__**

Adam couldn't believe someone handed him a beer when he walked in the door. He'd taken a sip and nearly spit it out at the taste. _People really liked to drink this shit?_ But he continued to sip it occasionally as he watched Scooter dance with Julie to another song.

His head felt a little fuzzy and made it hard to think – about Julie or anything else. It made him understand why some people might like to drink alcholol. It certainly seemed to have it's merits at that moment.

"I want you to meet somebody."

Adam blinked at Scooter, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Julie and some other girl he didn't recognize were standing behind him. And Julie didn't look too happy.

"Um, okay?" He blinked at them again in confusion.

Scooter and the unknown girl chuckled at him as Scooter took his beer away from him. "I think you've had enough lightweight. You're buzzed."

Adam shrugged. "If you say so."

"Adam this is my friend Olivia," he said dragging the other girl forward. "We grew up together."

"And boy, do I have embarrassing stories for you and Julie to hear," Olivia laughed. Adam thought she had a nice laugh that sounded genuine. Kind of like Julie.

Speaking of Julie, Scooter took her hand as a slow song started to play. "You want to dance, my lady?" he asked giving her a sweeping bow. She couldn't help but laugh that genuine laugh Adam had been thinking about.

He watched the couple move off and begin to sway together. Frowning he reached for his discarded beer, but someone grabbed his hand before he could touch it.

Adam looked at Olivia who was smiling shyly at him. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She was pretty, he noticed, with long red hair and brown eyes. "Sure."

_TBC_…


	13. Chapter 13

Adam was surprised to find himself glad to be spending time with Olivia during the course of the party. For the most part she provided a distraction from his thoughts about Julie. Not the whole time, but it was better than the desire to experience getting drunk for first time because of her and her _boyfriend_.

And Olivia seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say. They talked about sports – she was on the track team too, of course – and school and their families. She seemed like a smart girl. And she was nice.

"Uh, I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but is their something going on between you and Julie?"

And apparently very perceptive.

"Uh, what?" _Smooth one, Banks_.

Olivia looked a little guilty. "Sorry. None of my business."

"Oh, it's okay," Adam hurried to ease her guilt. "That just came out of nowhere."

"Well, you guys just seem so tense around each other. And whenever you and I aren't in a conversation, you're staring at her."

"_I am_?" Adam asked sounding appalled. Was he really that obvious?

"Kinda, yeah."

"I'm sorry. We just, uh, had a fight a few days ago. We made up, but it's still…" he trailed of shrugging. He hoped it sounded convincing.

She nodded, but didn't look completely convinced. But she let it go.

Thinks were silent between them for a moment and Adam glanced over at Julie without thinking. He felt himself getting upset all over again as he watched her and Scooter dancing close together.

He turned back to Olivia. "Does it seem hot in here to you?"

She smiled at him. "It is a little stuffy."

"You want to get out of here for a bit?"

"Sure."

_**quackquackquackquack**_

As the song they were dancing to ended Scooter led Julie to a table where sodas and beers were sitting out. "I'm thirsty."

She chuckled. "Me too. It's getting kinda hot and stuffy in here."

Scooter glanced around the room and laughed.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It just looks like Adam and Livvie disappeared."

Julie's head snapped up and she studied the room to find that it, indeed, look like the pair had left. "I wonder where they went," she said, trying to sound casual. She didn't understand why it would bother her so much.

Scooter studied her for a second before answering. "Probably went outside to get some fresh air."

She nodded absently while taking a sip of her soda.

"Do you want to check on them?"

Julie looked at her boyfriend. What was that she detected in his voice?

"Um, well – maybe, just so we can get some fresh air ourselves."

He smiled faintly and led her outside.

They found Adam and Olivia sitting on the front steps laughing about something.

Julie noticed Scott looked happy to see the two of them getting along.

"What's so funny guys?"

"Oh, Adam was just telling me about his first days as a Duck."

They laughed again.

"Like Coach's limo driver knocking him over on the ice when we were playing around before the Stars game?"

"Or the fact that your coach _had_ a limo driver…"

"Who became assistant coach," Adam laughed. "Lewis was pretty cool though."

"Sounds like it."

Julie was feeling increasingly annoyed. She understood that the original members of the team had a history and stories that she and the other late-comers didn't know. And after they'd been accepted to the team they'd never felt left out. But to hear Adam laughing with Olivia over something that had happened before Julie had joined the team made her feel left out. Like Adam was moving on to something else without her. Which she knew was irrational. But it hurt.

"It's getting late Scott," she said softly, desperate to get away from Adam and get a handle on her emotions. "I think I should get to my room."

"Sure, I'll walk you."

"No, that's okay."

Scooter looked at her curiously.

"I'll walk with you," Olivia offered. "I'm headed that way anyways."

Adam's eyes grew wide. Why would she want to do that?

Olivia smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sh – sure," he stammered.

"Come on Julie," she said gently pulling the girl along. "We can talk and get to know each other more, since we're all going to be on the same team.

Julie waved half-heartedly at the boys and followed Olivia toward the girls' dorms.

"So, Julie. How close are you and Adam?" Olivia asked curiously out of nowhere.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Julie was taken back by Olivia's question. "What? We're close, like the rest of the Ducks."

Olivia nodded. "It just seems like you're, I don't know, jealous of me and Adam hitting it off like we did. I want you to know I'm not trying to take your friend away or anything. He's just a really nice guy and easy to talk to. He seems like he'd be a really good friend."

"Oh he is. He listens better than any of the guys on the team. Sometimes even better than Connie, uh, my best friend."

"Sounds like he's your best friend too."

She stopped abruptly and looked thoughtful. Her feeling had been so confused about Adam lately. How would she classify him?

Then she realized the one thing that didn't confuse her about Adam.

"Yeah, he always has been."

"So don't worry," Olivia insisted cheerfully. "I am not trying to take your best friend away."

Julie laughed it off, trying to sound normal. "I'm not worried. Adam's kinda shy, so it's nice to see him make a new friend."

Olivia giggled. "Cool. Besides, he's kinda cute. Who knows, maybe we can be more, given time you know."

Julie's heart dropped to her feet. Could Adam be interested in Olivia too? She tried to force the feeling of dread aside. Who was she to stop Adam from being happy with another girl? It wasn't like she and him were ex-lovers or something.

Her stomach somersaulted at the thought of being Adam's lover. She told herself she was being silly and overdramatic.

Glancing up she noticed she reached the freshman girl's dorm. "Oh, here's my dorm."

"It was nice meeting you Julie," Olivia said as she started to walk away.

"Uh, yeah. You too."

Julie hurried up the steps and into her room.

"Hey," Connie greeted. She noticed Julie looked agitated. "What happened?"

"Uh, I was at a party with Scooter and Adam. Scott introduced Adam to his friend Olivia."

"What?" Connie worried what that would mean for the plan she had with Guy and Charlie.

"They seemed to hit it off really good," Julie said forcing herself to sound casual about it.

"Julie, what are you going to do?"

She looked at Connie in confusion. "Do? Nothing. I have a boyfriend and Adam is entitled to a life."

"But what about his feelings for you? And I know you have feeling for him."

"He's my friend Connie. Scooter's my boyfriend. End of story."

"Julie…"

"Drop it Connie."

Adam entered his dorm room, surprised to find Charlie still awake.

"Young man, do you have any idea what time it is?" Charlie asked in a mock stern voice.

Adam groaned. "Shut up Charlie. You sound like my dad."

"Ouch. That hurts Banksie. So, where _were_ you?"

"Scooter invited me to go to a party with him and Julie."

"Dude, awkward city."

"That's the half of it. I think he tried to sit me up with this girl Olivia."

Charlie sat up. "What?" This could blow the plan he, Connie and Guy had off course.

Adam shrugged. "She is cool though. Really funny."

"What about Julie?"

He frowned. "What about her? We're friends. She's happy with Scooter, so don't I have the right to be happy too?"

Charlie sighed. "Of course you do, man. But don't rush into things if you feel something for Jules."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I didn't have sex with Olivia. Jeez, I'm not some man-slut."

Charlie snorted out a surprised laugh. "_Man-slut_?"

Adam was trying not to smile. "Shut up Conway."

"No, really, I've never thought of you as a 'man-slut.'"

Adam couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. "You know what I mean."

"Of course. You're absolutely not a man-slut."

Adam rolled his eyes and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Charlie," Adam said crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, man-slut."

Adam rolled over so his back was to Charlie. "Shut it."


End file.
